Sacred Sanctuary
by Fe Clochette
Summary: Ceci est une parodie avec plusieurs références sur Sacré Graal des Monthy Python. Je vous laisse lire parce que c'est irracontable! (je confirme, c'est réellement irracontable! )
1. chapitre1

**Commentaire : **C'est ma 1ère sur _Saint Seiya , _ma 1ère parodique et ma 2ème fic en général , d'ailleurs ! J' espère que c'est pas ratage complet , d'ailleurs ! (Pleeeeeaaaase review !)

**Note : **Vous serez peu être un peu perdus sans savoir que j'ai employé quelques références à Monty Python _Sacré Graal _( une belle parodie de la chevalerie , justement ) et je fais aussi un petit cross- over _Les Samouraïs de l' Eternel ._Mais si , vous vous souvenez peut-être , cette autre série avec 5 mecs en armure qu'on a vue dans le Club Dorothée en alternance avec _Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque _et aperçue plus récemment sur Mangas et AB1 (en alternance toujours) .

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , je les massacre , je les déchiquette , je les écrase , je les lacère , je leur refais le portrait , je leur brise les os , je leur fous la tête au carré, je les passe au lance- flammes (bref , la routine pour eux ) et après , je les rends , en morceaux. Mais je les rends . Promis .

**SACRED SANCTUARY**

Chapitre 1

_Dakishimeta kokoro no …_

**Argh , mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! **

…Kosumo… 

**Tagueule !**

…Atsuku moyase… 

**Tagueule j'ai dit !**

Make- up : Ben quoi ? 

**C' est pas vrai ça ! Qu'est ce que t'as besoin d'me chanter le générique en V.O !**

Make- up : Ben …c'est pour que ça fasse plus authentique , et … 

**M'en fous ! Je ne jacte pas un mot de cette foutue langue , alors !**

Make- up : sans être dénaturé par l'atroce version française … 

**M'en fous je t'dis ! Moi chuis popu , j'veux qu'on chante en français !**

Make- up : Quoi ! Au sacrilèèège !

**Allez , au trou !**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Au Sanctuaire , où tout est calme . Trop , peut-être …**

**Tiens , mais c'est vrai , ça ! Où sont- ils passés ? Hého ! TAS DE FEIGNANTS !**

Seiya sort de la 13ème maison , l'air complètement vaseux .

Seiya : C'est quoi ces hurlements ?

**C' était moi , la nouvelle voix – off ! Me dis pas que tu dormais toujours à cette heure- ci ! **

Seiya : Ben si , pourquoi pas ! On a un sacré besoin de repos !

…En armure ?

Seiya : Non , c'est parce que c'est le premier truc que j'ai trouvé à me mettre et ça prend deux secondes !

**Tant mieux , tu va voir …Où sont tes collègues ? **

Les quatre autres sortent à leur tour , eux aussi ensommeillés mais en armure .

**Tout le monde est là ? Super ! Vous allez pas tarder à reprendre du service !**

Shiryu : Ah non , pas encore ! 

Hyoga : Et d'abord , pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait reprendre du service ?

**Regarde en bas , mon chou .**

Sans relever la familiarité , les héros obéissent et aperçoivent tout en bas des premières marches ….

Tous : AAARRRRRGH ! PUTAIN , C' EST PAS VRAI ! PAS ENCORE LUI !

L' individu ,qui se met à fuir –bien lui en prend- porte un masque et une longue cape noire .Autrement dit …( roulement de tambour…)

…**.C'est le grand pope ! ( **Tadaaaaan !**) On dirait que vous l'avez pas eu , finalement ! Alors vous feriez mieux de le rattraper avant que ça s'ébruite…**

Seiya : On est obligés d'y aller ? 

**Comment ça , vous êtes obligés ? Forcément , flemmard , c'est votre devoir !**

Ikki : Ah ouais ? Et qu'est ce que t'en pense si on te dit qu'on voudrait oublier un peu le devoir pendant nos congés ?

**Hum …Je pense que je vais aller chercher la princesse Athéna pour qu' elle vous confirme que c'est votre devoir ?**

Tous : NOOOON ! PITIE !

**Dans ce cas …RATTRAPEZ LE ET GROUILLEZ VOUS ! **

…Et c'est reparti pour dévaler les escaliers ….

Seiya : Putains de marches …

Shun : Et heureusement que c'est dans le sens de la descente , cette fois …

**Ouais , parce que sinon , dans douze heures vous y seriez encore !Hin- Hin..**

Il leur faut moins de temps en effet , et au bout du chemin en sont presque à talonner le pope .Soudain celui – ci s'arrête , et - sadique ! – disparaît comme par enchantement . Les chevaliers pilent net.

Seiya : C'est pas du jeu ! Où il est passé ?

**Dans un autre lieu , apparemment …il s'est téléporté .**

Shiryu : Depuis quand Saga est ressuscité ? (encore !)

**Qui te dit que c'est lui ?**

Shiryu : Parce que c'était lui le pope et qu'il pouvait voyager dans les dimensions , qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

**Justement , ce serait trop facile …Ca peut être n'importe qui , là –dessous !**

Seiya : ..C'est clair…Bon en attendant , on laisse tomber.

**Et pourquoi ?**

Hyoga : Parce qu' on ne se téléporte pas , nous .

**Mais , moi je peux .**

Deux secondes plus tard , le paysage a en effet changé autour d'eux .

Seiya : Mais kessta foutu !

**Ben , je vous ai transporté dans le lieu où le pope s'est téléporté ! Ya plus qu'à le retrouver … **

Seiya : Ca , c'est vite dit….Et on est où , là ?

A cet instant , une rafale de vent qui gèle les os et balaie le si accueillant paysage blanc et désolé vient répondre à sa question ….

Hyoga : Asgard !

Tous : …Encore !

En plus , il n'y a personne pour les renseigner dans ce foutu paysage désert …

Ah ? A mieux y regarder , on voit quelqu'un à quatre pattes près d'un monticule de neige qui se révèle être une tombe . En s'approchant , nos héros reconnaissent Flamme qui est fort occupée à disposer ce qui ressemble vaguement à des fleurs en papier – mal pliées .

Shiryu : Ben quesstu fous avec ça ?

Flamme : Ah , c'est vous ! Ben je rends les hommages funèbres à Hagen ! Avec les moyens du bord évidemment , parce qu'avec la végétation qu'on trouve dans ce pays de merde …

Bizarrement , on remarque que Hyoga reste planqué derrière ses petits camarades…

Shun : Sinon , ça va ?

Flamme : Ah ça va très bien je te remercie ! En dehors du fait qu'on a plus de guerriers pour nous protéger et que ma sœur déprime parce que c'est sa faute , mon copain est mort ( Hyoga se fait de plus en plus petit derrière ses collègues ) et que le fils à môman qui me l'a tué n'a pas daigné rester pour me consoler …

Hagen : Ben de qui tu parle ma poule ?

Tous : AAAAARRRGH !

Hyoga : Mais jamais tu crèves , toi !

Hagen : Ah ben si , je te remercie ! Seulement , on a tellement fait chier Hadès avec les sept autres qu'un jour il nous a dit d'aller nous faire prendre en pension complète ailleurs que chez lui , alors on est revenus …

Seiya : Holà …On risque de retomber sur les autres guerriers , alors ?

Ikki : C'est pas vrai ! Les attaques avec lesquelles on a latté les chevaliers d'or , ça leur a pas fait plus d 'effet qu'une poignée de plombs !

Hagen : C'est votre problème , ça …( à Flamme) Alors , de qui tu parlais ?

Flamme (rouge pivoine ) : A- hem ! Euh , beau temps , pas vrai ?

….Tandis qu'une rafale de vent vient leur rabattre de la neige dans la figure .

Sagement , les chevaliers préfèrent s'éloigner plutôt que d'assister à la scène de ménage qui ne va pas tarder à se déclencher ….

Et un peu plus loin , aperçoivent un autre guerrier , Thor .Qui brandit ses haches, l'air menaçant …

Tous : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Et , bravement , les cinq détalent comme des lapins , courant se cacher derrière tout ce qui dépasse ….

….Cependant que Thor abat ses armes sur un malheureux melon qui explose sous le coup .

Thor : Et merde , encore un de foutu …

Shiryu : Ben , forcément , c'est vouloir déloger une souris avec un bazooka …

Silence .

Shiryu : Il m'a entendu , tu crois ?

Seiya : On dirait pas . Hého , Thor !

Thor : Et maintenant , faut attendre le printemps pour refaire une récolte …

Seiya : Non il a pas entendu ! Il est sourd ou quoi ?

Tous les cinq bondissent dans son champ de vision en hurlant « THOR ! »

Thor : (en enlevant ses boules quiès) Pardon ?

Shiryu : On se disait aussi …Pourquoi tu mets ces trucs ?

Thor : C'est à cause ….( soudain , un genre de grincement se fait entendre de derrière une colline ) Mon Dieu , ça recommence ! (remettant ses boules quiès) Fuyez !…..

Et il joint le geste à la parole .

Shun : …Je me demande ce qui peut bien effrayer une armoire à glace pareille ?

Hyoga : On va voir , le son venait de là –bas …

Et de l'autre côté de la colline , ils aperçoivent, respectivement , Mime et Orphée avec leurs lyres , Sorrento et sa flûte , Pandore et sa harpe , débutant une sonate qui , avec leurs maléfices conjugués , ferait passer Marilyn Manson pour un petit chanteur à la croix de bois .

Se plaquant aussitôt les mains sur les oreilles , les chevaliers fuient immédiatement .Sans remarquer que le « concert » a déjà tourné court .

Orphée engueule Mime comme du poisson pourri pour l'avoir ligoté avec ses cordes tandis que Sorrento se fait assommer à coups de harpe par Pandore qui ne supporte pas le mal de crâne que lui donne sa musique .

Seiya : Ils sont complètement cinglés d'avoir formé un quartet ceux –là !

Hyoga : Ouais , si tout le monde revient d'entre les morts , on a pas fini !

Shun : Attention au verglaaaaaas …

En effet , préoccupés à mettre un max de distance entre eux et le vacarme , nos héros courent sans regarder où ils mettent les pieds et un, deux , trois , puis quatre d'entre eux dérapent sur une belle plaque de verglas avant de finir leur course dans une crevasse en contrebas . Seul , Shun qui était à la traîne reste à l'extérieur –tout en ayant peine à le croire-.

Shun : ….Ca va ?

Voix de Seiya : (du fond de la crevasse ) …Hémorragie interne , on survivra …

( l'habitude ! ) Mais on va avoir besoin d'aide pour sortir …

Voix de Hyoga : Quoi… La sienne , tu veux dire ?

Court silence affolé .

**_Always take the good side of life…_**

Voix de Shiryu : Comme si c'était le moment de chanter !

**Wha , c'est bon , je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère ! Allez , pas de panique , ya qu'à prévenir les secours !**

Shun : Comment ça ?

**Tu l'as pas vu le poste de secours là-bas ?**

Shun : Ha , oui …

**En fait y'en a toujours mais vous prenez pas le temps de les chercher…Dommage , avec le nombre de fois où il y a des blessés …**

Shun : Et comment je fais ? 

Voix d'Ikki : Facile , tu décroche . ..Ecoute , je pourrais pas le faire pour toi, cette fois…

Shun : C'est bon , j'y vais…

**Heureusement que c'est toi , parce qu'il faut être patient ! **

Il décroche et entend une voix féminine très artificielle :

_Bonjour , ici le poste de détresse n°3 du royaume d'Asgard. Si actuellement vous êtes agonisant et baignant dans votre sang , faites le 1. Si vous êtes suspendu dans le vide par une paroi rocheuse , faites le 2. Privé de vos cinq sens, le 3. En train de vous noyer , le 4 …_

Voix de Seiya : On fait quoi en attendant ? 

Voix de Shiryu : Personne a un jeu de cartes ?

…_Si vous êtes changé en pierre , faites le 15 .Perdu dans une dimension parallèle , le 16 . Enfermé dans un cercueil de glace , le 17 , d'améthyste , le 18…_

Voix d'Ikki :Et tu peux rien faire ?

Voix de Hyoga : Ha , non ! Savoir former la glace , c'est une chose , ça veut pas dire qu'on peut la faire disparaître …

Voix de Seiya : Et merde … 

_Ecorché vif , le 45 . Brûlé au 3ème degré , le 46 . Avec plusieurs fractures , le 47._

_Dans le coma , le 48. Déchiqueté , le 49 …_

Voix d'Ikki : Ca vient là-haut , oui ! 

Shun : Mais …Ils ont pas encore dit quel numéro c'est pour « tombé dans une crevasse » !

**Je l' avait dit qu'il fallait être patient !**

_Aux prises avec des loups sanguinaires , le 54 . Sous l'emprise d'une musique maléfique , le 55 . Sujet à une illusion , le 56…_

Et le temps passe … 

_Avec une flèche dans le cœur, le 393 . Une rose , le 394 . Un canard (on sait jamais) le 395…_

**Ca suffit , maintenant ! Shun !**

Shun : (Il s'était endormi !) Hein ? 

**J ' ai bien peur qu'on doive se débrouiller tous seuls …Si tu leur envoyais ta chaîne ?**

Shun : …… Alors ? 

Shun : …J' y avais pas pensé .

**C' est pour ça qu'il faudra pas leur dire , ils seraient furax …**

Il va au dessus de la crevasse :

Shun : Vous m'entendez ?

Voix de Hyoga : Oui ?

Shun : Il n' y a plus que toi ?

Voix de Hyoga : Non , mais les autres ont l'air de moins bien tenir le coup : Ils sont tous violets et on les entend plus depuis un moment …On va pouvoir sortir ?

Ouais , on a trouvé une solution ….De rechange , disons .

Shun envoie une extrémité de la chaîne dans la crevasse .

Voix de Hyoga : Ah oui , d'accord …Qu 'est ce que je fais , j'attache les trois autres à ça et je m'accroche ensuite ?

**On va essayer …**

Problème : une fois l'accrochage effectué , Shun commence à tirer mais s'avère incapable de le faire sur plus d'un demi millimètre !

**Et merde , j'aurais dû y penser ! C'est trop lourd pour lui !**

Shun vire dangereusement au violet .

Un effort , bordel ! T' es pas censé savoir déchirer le ciel et tout ça ?

Shun : ….Gniiii….

**Parle pas en plus , tu risque l'apoplexie .**

Trop tard : il lâche tout et tombe dans la crevasse à son tour , mais cette fois le choc est de trop pour le fond de cette dernière , qui cède .Etrangement les héros tombent non pas dans entrailles de la terre , mais dans un nouveau décor . Néanmoins , étant donné leur état , ils ne sont guère en mesure de l'apprécier pour le moment . Laissons les donc dégeler ou /et retrouver leurs esprits pour reprendre le fil de l'histoire ….

**Pleasereviewpleasereviewpleasereviewpleasereviewpleasereview**

* * *


	2. chapitre2

Chapitre 2

Au bout d'un moment , tout le monde se relève plus ou moins péniblement .

Seiya : Houlà …

Shiryu : Aïe …

Shun : Moi ça va , on dirait que je suis tombé sur quelque chose …

Ikki : C'est sur moi idiot !

Hyoga : Poussez –vous un peu au lieu de vous engueuler…

Ils finissent par se remettre sur leurs jambes pour constater qu'ils sont …

Les chevaliers : …Gloups …

…aux enfers .

Seiya : Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là !

**Ca c'est marrant , j'aurais jamais cru que les enfers communiquaient avec le sous-sol d'Asgard !**

Seiya : On s'en fout ! Faut sortir d'ici vite fait …

**Quoi…T'as peur ?**

Seiya : Moi ? Non , mais…

**Fff …De toute manière , avec le bordel que vous y avez mis la dernière fois , c'est plus ce que c'était ici , tout le monde en sort comme d'un moulin …**

En effet , à bien y regarder y'a pas un chat alentour, et à plus forte raison pas un spectre.

**Du coup on a envoyé des chevaliers monter la garde ici à tour de rôle … **

Seiya : Super ! On va leur demander si ils n'ont pas vu le pope passer …

Ils se mettent en marche et au bout d'un moment aperçoivent au loin , de dos, de vieilles connaissances : Marine , Shina et June absorbées par une partie de bataille corse .

Seiya : Eh , les filles ! Vous n'auriez pas…

Elles se retournent, et surprise : aucune ne porte son masque !

Shun : Pourquoi ? Vous voulez tous nous tuer ou quoi ?

Seiya : Ou bien alors , je sens que ça va pas tarder à virer à la partouze par ici …

BOUM !

Seiya s'est écarté à temps pour éviter l' énorme maillet marqué

« 1000 tonnes » que Marine vient de lui lancer .

Marine : Mais ça va pas bien , non ? Dans tes rêves !

Seiya : C'est toi qui va pas bien ! (montrant le maillet) D'ailleurs , il est même pas à toi ce machin …

Marine : Tiens ? Exact…

Shiryu : Bon ! C'est pas grave si on sait à quoi vous ressemblez ?

Shina : Ben non ! Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de la nouvelle loi ?

Hyoga : Quelle loi ?

June : Celle qui interdit le port de signes ostentatoires d'appartenance religieuse .

Shiryu : Mais vos masques c'est pas un signe religieux ?

Marine : Si ! Vu le nombre de fois où on risque nos vies pour les beaux yeux d'Athéna , à ce stade ça commence à ressembler à un sacerdoce ….

Seiya : Intéressant , mais en attendant , nous on est pressés ! Allez …

Il entraîne les autres qui comprennent pas trop pourquoi .

Shun : Hého ! On leur demande même pas si elles vu le pope ?

Seiya : Non , parce que sinon selon le sacerdoce elles auraient dû lui courir après aussi . Et puis si Marine sait que je l'ai laissé échapper elle va me tuer …

Hyoga : Trouillard …

Shina : Ils m'avaient l'air pressés en effet …

Marine : Tu parles Seiya a encore dû faire une connerie mais je ne m'épuiserais pas à la réparer cette fois .(regardant le maillet) Bon ! Si j'allais rendre ce truc à Laura en attendant ?

**Eh , les gars , vous pouvez arrêter de courir ! J'ai trouvé la sortie !**

Les chevaliers (stoppant net ) : Où ça ?

**Ben , sur votre droite ! Vous le voyez pas ? Et sur la droite , se dressant de toute sa hauteur … **

Shiryu : Heeuuu…

Hyoga : Mais c'est …

Seiya : C'est sûr , tu te fous de notre gueule !

**Comment ça ? **

Shun : Quoi , comment ça ? Mais c'est le mur des lamentations !

Ikki : Celui -que - seul- un- dieu- il- peut- le -traverser - le- sacrifice- de- tous les- chevaliers- d'or -il - est- nécessaire …Ca te dit rien ?

Seiya : Et si c'est pour atterrir à Elysion , en plus …

**Mais non ! Ce machin a été reconstruit en dépit du bon sens , même un décor de carton-pâte serait plus solide !**

Seiya : C'est vrai ? 

**Même que si vous essayiez un de vos coups dessus , il s'écroulerait tout de suite …**

Shiryu : Promis ? 

**Oui ! Et de l'autre côté c'est l'air libre , promis aussi ! Maintenant explosez moi ce truc , on va pas y passer la nuit !**

Shiryu : Qui…( tout le monde regarde ailleurs ) Bon ça va , je le fais …Mais , heu …

**Quoi encore ?**

Shiryu : C'est quoi déjà le nom de mon attaque en V.O ?

**Heeeuu …laisse moi réfléchir ….Rozan RyuSeiken…Non , c'est pas ça… Ryoha hoyo . . …ken …Raaaah , je m'embrouille avec tous ces noms à la con !**

Shiryu : Bref …

**T'as qu' à la dire en français , tiens ! On est pas snob à ce point –là !**

Shiryu : Colère du dragon !

**Ben voilà ! C'est quand même plus facile à retenir bordel !**

Comme prévu , le « redoutable » mur s'écroule complètement et les héros s'engagent de l'autre côté .

Problème , il y fait complètement noir . On voit même plus les chevaliers ….

Voix de Shiryu : On voit rien ici !

Voix de Seiya : Toi , ça doit pas trop te changer !

ZBAF ! (Il l'a cherchée , celle – là . )

Voix de Seiya : Ca va pas non !

Voix de Hyoga : Personne aurait un briquet ?

Voix de Shun : Tu ne sais pas que le code de lois des dessins animés interdit aux personnages de fumer ?

Voix de Ikki : AIE ! Je me suis cogné à quelqu'un …

Voix : Oui , à moi ! Tu pourrais dire pardon…

Voix de Ikki : Ca va , j'ai pas fait exprès !

Voix : Et maintenant , c'est ton abruti de frangin qui me marche sur la cape ! Poussez-vous , je me ferais peut-être un peu moins piétiner …

Voix de Shiryu : Heu…Quelle cape ?

Voix de Hyoga : Ben c'est vrai ça ! Personne n'en porte ici …

Voix de Shiryu : C'est toi Seiya qui a parlé ?

Voix de Seiya : Non …Et c'est pas toi non plus ?

Voix de Shiryu : Non .

Voix de Hyoga : Ni moi . C'était pas toi , Shun ?

Voix de Shun : Non , et c'était pas toi non plus mon frère ?

Voix de Ikki : Mais non !

Court silence .Puis …

Voix : (réalisant la gaffe ) …Oups ….

Deux secondes plus tard , c'est la cavalcade effrénée qui débouche bientôt à l'air libre. ( thème de _Benny Hill _en fond ! )

On reconnaît , courant devant , le pope , et , en rang serré deux mètres derrière , les chevaliers .

**Tirez , avant qu'il se taille encore ! Mais tirez , bordel , TIREZ ! **

Seiya : Par le poing de Pégase !

Quand la lueur de la déflagration s'estompe , on voit …plus personne .

Shiryu : Eh ? Où est-il passé ?

**Heeeuu … **

Seiya : Je le crois pas …Je l'ai eu !

**Hem .**

Seiya : Vous avez vu ? Il a carrément été atomisé !

**Hem , hem ! **

Seiya : Kesstu veux encore ?

**En fait , j'ai vu que , heu …Il s'est téléporté juste avant d'être touché.**

Tous : Quoi ! C'est pas possible ! Encore !

Hyoga : Bon , alors ( soupir ) par où on passe pour le rattraper cette fois ?

Bonne question , car , à bien y regarder , nos chevaliers semblent fourvoyés . Ils se trouvent dans un paysage qui semble exclusivement composé d'innombrables chemins qui s'enchevêtrent et partent dans toutes les directions possibles et imaginables . A tous les coups , un carrefour de tous les univers connus .

Seiya : Heu …La voix off ?

**Ouais … **

Seiya : Ca nous aiderait si on savait de quel côté aller …

Ca , c'est vite dit j'ai pas le sens de l'orientation …Laissez-moi réfléchir …..

Shun : Peut-être que dans ce sens ….

**Laissez moi réfléchir , j'ai dit ! Alors silence la taffiole !**

Ikki : DE QUOI TU L'A TRAITE LA !

**Ho ça va , je déconne , alors ya pas de quoi se mettre en colère ! De toute façon ce que j'en dis , moi …Admet que ton frangin est un peu le maillon faible …Tiens , avec son arme , c'est pas mal ça , le maillon faible ! Ha- ha !**

Shiryu : Ca vole pas très haut …

**Tu trouves ? Tes copains et toi vous avez aussi à le gérer parfois , le boulet ! **

**Remarque , qu'est –ce vous vouliez trouver d'autre au bout d'une chaîne ! WHAAAAHAAAHAAAAA !**

Ikki vire au rouge brique .

Shun : …Snif …

**Ca va chiale pas , puisque j'ai dit que c'était pour déconner ! **

Seiya : Bon , en attendant , si tout ce que tu sais faire , c'est faire pleurer mes copains , on va se passer de tes services pour le moment !

Shiryu : T'as une idée du chemin à prendre ?

Seiya : Ca ne saurait tarder …

Hyoga : Disons qu'en fait t'en sais rien …

Seiya : Chut !

Il scrute les différents chemins , puis de l'air le plus sérieux du monde en pointe un :

Seiya : Celui-là .

Shun : Ben pourquoi celui-là ?

Hyoga : Laisse , puisque môssieur Seiya est si fort on va le prendre son chemin ; mais qu'il passe devant au cas où on se ferait attaquer …

_Bientôt la suite où on verra que les séries de feu le club Dorothée pouvaient communiquer ! D'ici là n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis j'assure que je mord pas même si on me dit que c'est de la merde !_


	3. chapitre3

Chapitre 3

(Attention tout le monde mais chapitre 1 et 2 ont été inversés ! il faut donc lire le2 nd d'abord et le 1er ensuite ! Et maintenant , commençons..)

Et il sont repartis , marchant un bout de temps dans un désert de chemins monotones jusqu'au moment où le paysage change et devient très sombre .

Une haute bâtisse se dresse devant eux ; en approchant il s'avère qu'ils sont arrivés derrière une sorte de temple bouddhiste .

Ikki , à Shiryu : Ce serait pas la Chine , ça ?

Shiryu : Ben non ! A mon avis ce décor n'est d'aucune de nos histoires !…

Hyoga : En fait , on a dû se tromper de dessin animé !

Shiryu : Voilà !

Seiya : Impossible , avec mon sens de l'orientation ! D' ailleurs …Vous n'entendez pas ?

En effet , on entend distinctement une voix caverneuse en train de monologuer à l'intérieur du temple :

Voix : « …il a intérêt à être réussi mon blindage ce coup ci, vu que les cinq abrutis entrent toujours en défonçant la porte … »

Seiya : Il parle de nous , on y va !

Il défonce la porte de derrière à coup de météores , les héros font irruption dans la pièce dont l'occupant se retourne et …

Shiryu : Mais …C'est pas le Pope !

En effet , s'il a des cheveux blancs , une cape noire et un masque doté d'une paire d'ailes biscornues , l'individu à voix caverneuse se distingue du Pope par des différences comme son masque orné d'un groin de babouin , par exemple …

Seiya : Mais qui êtes vous ?

Arkatacor : Arkatacor , empereur du mal , enchanté …qu'est ce que vous faites-là ?

Seiya : Heu …Désolé pour votre porte , mais quand on entendu que vous parliez de cinq abrutis , on a cru …

Arkatacor : L'erreur est compréhensible , mais …

Soudain , la porte de devant vole en éclats , défoncée par …un beau brun survolté en armure rouge …Epouvantés , les autres s'apprêtent à demander à Seiya depuis quand il a le don d'ubiquité quand ils s'aperçoivent que ce n'est pas lui .

Ryo : Hé ! Qui êtes vous ?

Problème , il freine net en entrant et ses quatre camarades qui couraient derrière n'ont pas le temps de s'arrêter . Thomas , Sarky , Yann et Rock se croûtent successivement sur lui . S'ensuit un épouvantable boucan d'armures qui s'entrechoquent , en tous points digne d'une batterie de casseroles Tefal qui tombe .

Arkatacor ( l'air très las, en montrant le tas qu'il forment ) : …je voulais parler de ceux là .

Seiya (pendant qu'ils se relèvent péniblement ) : Je peux vous retourner la question ?

Ryo ( vaseux) : Bah …On s'appelle les Samouraïs de l'Eternel et là , on venait juste de réussir à entrer dans la forteresse …

Arkatacor : Et si vous pouviez ressortir , ça m'arrangerais …

Hyoga : Je l'avais bien dit qu'on se trompait de dessin animé crétin !

Seiya : Crétin toi même !

Arkatacor : Vu que vous êtes chez moi , si vous pouviez vous chamailler ailleurs…

Thomas : A part ça , qui vous êtes ?

Shiryu : On s'appelle les Chevaliers du Zodiaque , sinon en V .O c'est les saints…

Les samouraïs : WAAAHAAAHAAA !

Shiryu : Quoi ?

Arkatacor : Je disais donc …

Rock : Ben ,on croyait que les saints ça avait une auréole et pas d'armure …

Shiryu : C 'est autre chose …

Arkatacor : Et , oh ! Vous êtes chez moi !

Yann : Et vos noms ?

Seiya : Ah , oui … Moi c'est Seiya et lui c'est Shiryu …

Ryo : Ryo et lui c'est Yann …

Arkatacor : Vous m'entendez ?

Hyoga : Hyoga , et toi ?

Thomas : Thomas .

Arkatacor : Je suis là ….

Ikki : Ikki et lui c'est Shun .

Sarky : Sarky , et lui c'est Rock .

Arkatacor : Ils vont me débarrasser le plancher !

Ryo : Et c'est quoi votre combat ?

Seiya : Défense du monde et de la déesse Athéna réincarnée par une technique ancestrale de cosmo- énergie à mains nues et armures des constellations ….

Ryo : Nous c'est défense du monde par des armes ancestrales et armures des éléments …

Arkatacor : On s'en fout ! Sortez …

Shiryu : Il y a 88 armures …

Arkatacor : Je craque …

Thomas : Whaa ! Nous c'est 9 …

Arkatacor : Raaahhhh….

Hyoga : Et on a affronté les chevaliers d'or , les guerriers divins , les généraux des mers …

Arkatacor : Je peux en placer une , oui !

Rock : Ben nous , y' avait que les 4 démons …

Arkatacor : VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE SALON AILLEURS , OUI !

Tous les dix : LA FERME !

Seiya : Par les météores de Pégase !

Ryo : Par la puissance du feu !

Shiryu : Colère du dragon !

Thomas : Puissance de l'air !

Hyoga : Poussière de diamant !

Sarky : Puissance de la lumière !

Ikki : Illusion du phénix !

Rock : Puissance de la terre !

Shun : Tempête nébulaire !

Yann : Puissance de l'eau ! ( que de variété dans leurs attaques ! )

Epouvantable vacarme , puis plus rien …Rien que le petit tas de cendres qu'est devenu Arkatacor sous les dix attaques conjuguées …

Ryo : Je le crois pas …Je l'ai eu ! J'ai eu Arkatacor à moi tout seul !

Les autres : Hem , hem …

Ryo : Oh pardon …

Hyoga : Il se met toujours en avant comme ça ?

Thomas : Hélas oui .

Hyoga : Ca m'en rappelle un autre ! (suivez son regard oui oui c'est ça vers Seiya )

Seiya : Bon , ben si on s'est trompés d'endroit y'a plus qu'à repartir …

Ryo : Pourquoi , vous aussi vous avez un méchant à qui botter le cul ?

Seiya : Oui .Vous avez qu'à venir , d'ailleurs , comme ça si on lui refait le coup des dix attaques , on devrait s'en débarrasser en cinq secondes …

Ryo : Pas con …(à ses collègues) On y va ? 

**Et , oh , non ! C'est pas du jeu , ça …Eeeehhh ? Y sont tous partis !**

**C'est la dernière fois que j'organise l'emploi du temps des héros de mon enfance !**

Et ce n'est qu'après une course effrénée que nos héros sont enfin rattrapés dehors . 

**Vous pouviez pas -pfff- attendre -pfff- que je vous dise par où -pff- fallait passer !**

Ryo : C'était quoi , ça ! 

Seiya : La voix-off , une belle emmerdeuse !

**Je ne t'ai pas sonné bourriquet !**

Shiryu : T'étais passée où , pendant tout ce temps ?

**Ben vu comment vous êtes débarrassés du grand méchant , là –bas , j'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux se taire un peu …**

Ikki : Continue , ça nous fera des vacances ! 

**(Soupir…) En attendant , vous bougez pas , les terrains sont piégés par ici…**

Shun : Quoi ! 

Faut que je me rappelle …Voyons , où sont mes fiches ? Ah oui ! C'est miné ! Rock , reviens ici tout de suite !

Rock : Kessiya ? 

BAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM !

**Je le savais , je le savais qu'ils tomberaient pile dessus ! Tocards !**

**Vont-ils s'en tirer ? Hem...Peut -être est ce le cadet de vos soucis mais n'oubliez pas que cette fic est publiée en version "lisible" sur zephyria .chez.tiscali.fr , et d'ici là n'oubliez pas ...**

**Pleasereviewpleasereviewpleasereview**


	4. chapitre4

Chapitre 4

_La suite de la fic en comparaison de laquelle Ben-Hur ressemble à un documentaire ! A cela près que maintenant c'est le chapitre 3 qui est mal placé ( au début) Quelle galère !_

…Plus rien , en dehors d'un immense cratère fumant .

**Bon ! Ya des survivants ?**

Seiya ( à moitié cramé avec l'armure façon compression de César) : …Même pas mal … !

**Toi …Etrangement , ça ne me surprend pas …**

Ryo (demi - carbonisé aussi et les cornes du casque de travers) : …Moi non plus !

Seiya( l'air déçu) : Ah…Toi aussi ? 

Ryo : Forcément , chaque fois qu'il y a une catastrophe dans ce genre je suis le seul à rester debout …Mais comme là ça fait cross - over on est deux …

Seiya : Où sont passés les autres ? 

Ryo : L'explosion a dû les éparpiller , reste à savoir en combien de morceaux …

Seiya : Et qui va devoir encore se taper tout le boulot pour aller les chercher ?(soupir) J' ai souvent peine à croire qu'on est demis - frères …

Ryo : Quoi !

Seiya : On est du même père c'est une longue histoire ….

Ryo : Ben moi j'ai aucun lien avec eux Dieu merci !

Seiya : On commence par où ?

Ryo : Sais pas…J'espère que ce ne sera pas aussi long que la dernière fois !

Seiya : Laquelle ?

Ryo : Celle où Arkatacor nous avait expédiés aux cinq coins de la terre …Je m'étais réveillé dans la lave d'un volcan …

Seiya : C'est marrant , ça me rappelle un oiseau de feu …

Ryo : Le pire , c'était quand il a fallu que j'aille chercher Sarky dans la grotte où l'andouille était tombé …Pour ne rien arranger j'étais aveugle alors …

Seiya : T'as été aveugle ?

Ryo : Oui ?

Seiya : C'était pas après avoir rencontré un mec qui s'appelait Persée par hasard ?

Ryo : Non…Pourquoi ?

Seiya : Pour rien .(Que d'inventivité chez les scénaristes !) Je me demande si quelqu'un a vu les autres ?

Ryo : (montrant devant eux) Lui peut-être ? On dirait un collègue à toi…

En effet , à un carrefour du chemin où ils se sont engagés , un homme portant une armure ornée d'un cadran sur le devant est assis .

Seiya : Chevalier , on voudrait te demander …Voilà , on a perdu quelqu'un…

Chevalier : Vous pouvez pas mieux tomber les gars , c'est mon job de retrouver les perdus , je suis le Chevalier de la Boussole ! ( A Seiya) Et toi , tu dois être celui de Pégase , hein ? (il approuve ) Le célèbre Pégase qui est toujours le seul debout à la fin pour faire l'intéressant avec l'armure du Sagittaire ?

Seiya : Quoi ! Mais…

Chevalier de la Boussole : (A Ryo ) Et toi , t'es de quelle constellation ? Attends , laisse-moi deviner …

Ryo : Heu …D'aucune , m'sieu ! Moi , je suis samouraï …

Chevalier de la Boussole : Quoi !(A Seiya) Mais c'est pas vrai , ça !Tu pouvait pas le laisser chez toi , celui – là !

Seiya : Mais ….

Chevalier de la Boussole : Putain !Je me suis toujours tué à leur dire , moi, au sanctuaire , que ça servait à rien de recruter des orientaux !On s'est toujours débrouillés sans !…..

Seiya : Intéressant ! Maintenant vous pourriez peut –être nous dire …

Chevalier de la Boussole : (calmé) Oui ?

Seiya : Vous n'auriez pas vu passer quatre chevaliers et quatre samouraïs par ici ?

Chevalier de la Boussole : Ah ! C'étaient donc eux la demi-douzaine en armure qui m'est passée au dessus de la tête y'a cinq minutes ! Eh bien , par là (Il désigne le Nord-est) y'a un blond qui est tombé …

Seiya : …Hyoga ?

Chevalier de la Boussole : …Et il gueulait que pour s'être fourré dans une galère pareille , contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire il n'est vraiment pas une lumière …

Ryo : Ah ! S'il a dit ça , c'était Sarky , plutôt …

Chevalier de la Boussole : Le deuxième blond , lui, est tombé plein Nord .

Seiya : Hyoga , donc.

Chevalier de la Boussole : Le Cygne qui se bat que contre des copains , c'est ça ? (Seiya approuve) Quelle idée ! Sinon ,(il montre l'ouest) un type à cheveux verts est tombé par là …

Ryo : …Thomas ?

Chevalier de la Boussole : …Il s'est cramponné à cet arbre avec des chaînes jusqu'à que ses racines lâchent et qu'ils s'envolent tous les deux…

Seiya : Shun ,on aurait dû s'en douter ! A l' ouest , il y est en permanence …

Chevalier de la Boussole : Andromède qui ne peut pas finir un combat sans Méga Frérot , c'est ça ? Ouarf ! Sinon (désignant l'est) l'autre mec à cheveux verts , il a été projeté par là …

Ryo : Là , c'était Thomas …Et les autres ?

Chevalier de la Boussole : (Montrant le Sud –ouest) Ya un gros dur à cheveux bleus qui tombait par là …

Seiya : …Ikki ?

Chevalier de la Boussole : …Et qui beuglait « Kesstudi toi , s'pas d'ma faute jl'ai pô fait exprès d'abord alors t'arrête de m'calomnier Yann d'abord …. »

Ryo : (mort de rire ) Pour parler si mal , c'était Rock !..

Chevalier de la Boussole :(montrant le sud) L'autre dur à cheveux bleus , il a été expédié par là avec le chinois.

Ryo : C'est pas possible , vous venez de dire que Rock était tombé de ce côté-là !

Seiya : Parce que là , il parlait de Shiryu , idiot !…Quoi , il est chinois , Rock ?

Ryo : (vexé) Evidemment , idiot toi même ! Rock c'est un pseudo pour la version française , sinon il s'appelle Xiu Rei Huang…

Seiya : Ah ? Tout de même …

Chevalier de la Boussole : C'est ça , Phénix qui arrive à la moitié du temps quand tout le monde est sur les rotules et le Dragon qui finit toujours aveugle – à mon avis il devrait s'acheter un labrador .

Seiya : Ils sont pas bientôt finis vos commentaires à deux yens !

Chevalier de la Boussole : Si on ne peut plus rigoler….

Ryo : Au fait , ça n'aurait pas été plus vite si vous nous aviez plutôt dit la couleur des armures ?

Seiya : Ca m'étonnerait vu qu'il y en a deux vertes et …Eeehhh ? Les revoilà ?

En effet ,débarquant du nord-est , du nord , de l'ouest , etc… arrivent Sarky , Hyoga , Shun , etc .

Ryo : Ben comment vous avez fait ?

Shiryu : C'est peut-être parce qu'on agi pendant que vous papotiez , à mon avis…

Seiya : …Tous seuls ?

Shun : S' il te plaît , y'a quand même des choses qu'on est assez grands pour faire tous seuls , tu crois pas ?

Seiya : Dans ce cas , tu pourrais peut-être te débarrasser de ce tronc pris dans tes chaînes ?

Shun : Hein ? Ah , oui …

Thomas : Quand même ! Retrouver son chemin , même Sandy aurait su faire toute seule …

Seiya : C'est qui , Sandy ?

Thomas : La fille chez qui on squatte .

Seiya : Tiens ? C'est ce qu' on fait , aussi …Et vous avez dû la sauver combien de fois ?

Ryo : Ben zéro ! En général c'est plutôt elle qui nous sauve la mise : Quand quelque chose attaque , on part lui casser la tronche pendant qu'elle vérifie ce que c'était .

Hyoga : C'est pas une déesse réincarnée , alors ?

Ryo : Sandy ? Non !

Hyoga : Veinards…

Chevalier de la Boussole : Bon , je voudrais pas gêner vos retrouvailles , je m'en vais …

Seiya : Non ,non , restez ! S'cusez moi , j'avais oublié …(aux autres) Je vous présente le Chevalier de la Boussole .

Hyoga : Ca existe , ça ?

Chevalier de la Boussole : (fâché , à Rock ) Evidemment !Est-ce que je t'ai demandé d'où elle sort ton armure , pauvre con !

Rock : Hého ! J'ai rien dit moi !

Chevalier de la Boussole : ( à Shiryu) Alors c'est toi ?

Shiryu : Mais non ! C'est ….

Hyoga : Cafteur …

Shun : (à Rock ) Tu le traites de cafteur ?

Rock : Mais c'est pas moi ! Ya de l'écho ou quoi ?

**SIIIIILEEEENNNNNCEEEE !**

Tous : AAAAAAAHHHHH ! 

Seiya : Ca va pas de gueuler si fort !

**C'est pour être sûre que tout le monde m'écoute ! C'est bon ? Alors écoutez cette fracassante révélation : Hyoga et Shiryu , au cas où vous en seriez pas aperçus après tout ce temps , vous avez exactement la même voix , qui est aussi celle de Rock d'ailleurs .**

Hyoga , Shiryu & Rock : QUOI ! 

Chevalier de la Boussole : (mort de rire ) C'est ce qui s'appelle être dit d'une seule voix , en effet !

**Que de professionnalisme dans nos sociétés de doublage , n'est ce pas ? J'y songe la Boussole , il reste une question à vous poser , je crois ?**

Seiya : Ah , oui : vous n'avez pas vu passer aussi un type avec les cheveux blancs , une cape et un masque avec une paire d'ailes de chauve-souris sur la tête ?

Yann : Hé , mais c'était Arkatacor , ça ! Et on l'a eu …

Seiya : T'occupe , samouraï de la flotte ! Alors ?

Chevalier de la Boussole : Y'a un moment en effet qu'un individu correspondant à la description est descendu par ce chemin . Mais …

Boum ! Nos héros viennent de partir à la vitesse de la lumière .

Chevalier de la Boussole : Hého , j'ai pas fini ! Et merci , alors ! Oh , et puis si ils se font refouler à l'entrée c'est pas mon problème .Où j'en étais de mes mots croisés , moi ?


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

….Beaucoup plus loin sur le chemin .

Ryo : Et vous devez trimballer vos armures sur votre dos ?

Seiya : Et c'est lourd , bordel !

Ryo : Nous c'est vachement plus pratique puisque elles viennent quand on les appelle . Mais en même temps , y'a toujours des rouleaux de papier peint du style de chez la mémé qui nous tombent du ciel , j'ai jamais compris pourquoi…

Sarky : Et on le tue si on le retrouve votre pape , là ?

Shiryu : On dit pope , samouraï des spot lights …

Seiya : Et …il est là dedans ?

En effet , barrant le chemin sur toute sa largeur -impossible de contourner- s'élève un immense bâtiment d'où sortent des sons étouffés et sur lequel brille cette enseigne au néon

« Club privé » .

Un type au crâne rasé , également immense , en garde l'entrée .

Videur : (l'air très fatigué) M'sieurs – dâââme …

Seiya : Mais on est tous des messieurs , ici !

Videur : Quoi ! Mais j'aurais cru …(suivez son regard oui c'est ça vers Shun) Bon , c'est pas grave …( à Seiya qui essaie de forcer le chemin) Hého ! Où tu crois aller comme ça !

Shun : Excusez –nous m'sieur , mais il faut qu'on rentre pour la survie de l'humanité …

Videur : Ah ouais ? Eh bien ,cet endroit étant interdit aux mineurs vous n'entrerez pas !

…Petit silence .Puis …

Tous les dix : WHAAAAAHAAAAHA !

Videur : J'ai rien dit de drôle !

Ikki : Ah , si ! Vous avez dit qu'on était mineurs …Franchement , on a une tête à l'être ?

Videur : Maintenant que tu pose la question effectivement non ! Ca m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'à votre âge on puisse encaisser seulement le quart de ce que vous prenez dans la tronche sans lésions irréversibles .Sans compter qu'avant 16 ans l'école est obligatoire ce qui veut dire que normalement vous devriez suer sang et eau sur votre brevet des collèges comme tout le monde au lieu d'être par monts et par vaux comme vous le faites , tas de feignants .( aux chevaliers) Seulement , il se trouve que d'après vos fiches d'état - civil vous avez tous entre 13 et 15 ans donc vous n'entrez pas .

…Les rires s'arrêtent aussi sec.

Seiya : (aux samouraïs) …et vous non plus vous ne pouvez pas ?

Ryo : …Ben non ! On a tous 14 ans …

**Ben voyons …Le pope , par contre , vous l'avez laissé rentrer , c'est ça ? **

Videur : Ben oui ! Sur sa carte , lui , j'ai vu qu'il avait 22 ans …

Shiryu : Saga avait 28 ans , c'est plus lui …

Hyoga : Non , c'est Aphrodite qui avait 22 ans .

Shiryu : Ca peut pas être lui il aurait peur de ruiner son brushing avec le casque…

Hyoga : En effet !

Seiya : Tant pis ! Monsieur , vous nous contraignez à forcer le passage …

Videur : (Sourire mauvais ) …Essaie pour voir…

Seiya : Et ?

Videur : Démonstration !

Il sort une matraque électrique de sa poche et envoie une sacrée décharge aux samouraïs qui s'écroulent les uns sur les autres . ( encore)

Videur : …Donc , si vous voulez pas finir pareil , barrez –vous .

BANG !

Fallait pas les chercher …Le videur vient d'encaisser à son tour le coup des attaques conjuguées , sauf que sachant qu'il ne faut pas les employer sur un mortel sans défense (je me comprends) personne n'a osé viser au milieu .Aussi le videur n'a t'il plus de bras gauche atomisé par les météores de Pégase , et plus de bras droit cramé par la Colère du Dragon . La jambe gauche a cassé comme du verre , fragilisée par le Zéro Absolu tandis que la droite a été boulottée par l'Envol du Phénix : le videur n'est plus qu'un tronc .

Seiya : …Là , on va pouvoir y aller !

Hyoga : Pas si vite ! ( à Ikki) Où est passé ton frangin ?

Shun ressort de derrière une haie , plus vert que ses tifs .

Shun : Alors ça , c'était …Vraiment gerbant …

**Heu …Là , je suis d'accord avec la lopette , les gars , c'était digne de _Ken le survivant _! D'ailleurs , ça m'étonne qu'on ait pas encore étés censurés par le CSA …**

Videur : Oh , si vous parlez de moi c'est pas grave ! D'ailleurs , c'est qu'une égratignure ….

Tous : Quoi !

Videur : Et s'ils n'attaquent plus c'est qu'ils ont la trouille ! Dégonflés…

**Pathétique…Bon , vous rentrez oui ou non ? **

Seiya : (montrant le tas des samouraïs ) Et eux ?

**Ils s'en remettront …Dans un jour ou deux … **

Shiryu : Finalement on devra faire sans eux ?

**Oui , il faut les laisser là …Alors , vous rentrez ? **

Ils entrent en effet , dépassant le videur ou ce qu'il en reste .

Videur : Hého , j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Revenez ici tout de suite ! DEGONFLES !…

A l'intérieur , l'apparition de types en armure ne provoque aucune réaction chez les habitués , preuve qu'ils sont déjà bourrés comme des coings. Repérer le pope n'est guère difficile , vu qu'on voit que lui sur scène et qu'on entend que lui dans le micro dans lequel il s' époumone .

Le pope : _I am the Big Bad of the story …_

Seiya : Le voilà ! 

Le pope : Eh merde …On peut même plus prendre une pose ! Vous croyez qu'ils me laisseraient le temps de pisser !

Deux petites secondes plus tard , il n'est déjà plus là .

Seiya : ( se laissant tomber sur un tabouret ) Ca commence à bien faire ce tour de magie …

Et moi , vous m'oubliez ? Je vais vous transporter dans l'univers où il se cache en moins de deux …

Et en moins de deux , en effet , les chevaliers se retrouvent dans un paysage … 

Seiya:…Pas très original ….

….Essentiellement composé de ruines de colonnes doriques , ioniques , corinthiennes , etc .

Shiryu : En effet , les graphistes se sont pas foulés …

Hyoga : Et , merde ! Ya des gardes …

**Ouais , et alors ? Pourquoi ils vous laisseraient pas passer ?**

Seiya : Parce que c'est des putains de racistes qui en ont après les orientaux !

**Crions pas avant d'avoir mal …Allez-y , vous allez quand même pas laisser tomber pour si peu…**

Les chevaliers approchent et presque aussitôt , les gardes se mettent sur la défensive .

Seiya : ( Là , qu'est ce que je disais ! ) S'cusez nous , mais , heu , nous voudrions entrer …

Garde 1 : Non, vous rentrez pas , bandes de nazes !

Seiya : ..Et pourquoi ?

Garde 2 : Parce qu'on vous aime pas , pardi .

Garde 3 : Et on vous explose notre acné à la gueule !…

Les chevaliers ont certes essuyé des attaques virulentes , mais jamais de cette nature . Après coup , ils constatent que ça ne leur provoque pas de dégâts corporels et décident de ne pas répliquer pour cette fois .

Seiya : …Excusez –nous de vous demander pardon d'insister mais on doit rentrer …

Garde 1 : Pas question ! Foutez le camp ou on recommence !

Garde 2 : Ouais , z'êtes sourdingues ou quoi ? Dégagez !

Garde 3 : …_Motherfuckers _!

Deux petites secondes plus tard , les cerbères sont balayés par une Exécution de l'Aurore à pleine puissance , et trop heureux nos chevaliers passent , tout en notant au passage qu'il est des expressions à ne pas employer devant le chevalier du Cygne , question de respect des défunts .


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

_Voilou le dernier ! Là, j'veux votre avis!_

Les chevaliers contournent une colline , et là , surprise !

Seiya : Heuu…C'est le sanctuaire , là… Tiens ? Ah oui … 

Shiryu : Tu nous a ramenés au point de départ .

**Oui…**

Hyoga : On a fait tout ce parcours de dingue pour rien .

**On dirait …**

Ikki : Et en plus , tu nous a déposés au bas des marches …

**Désolée …En plus le pope est tout en haut…**

Shun : …Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir tout remonter .

**Exact .**

Silence . Puis les chevaliers se mettent à réagir à la désastreuse nouvelle de façons diverses : Seiya en devenant vert de rage , Shiryu en cherchent désespérément des techniques de méditation pour éviter d'en faire autant , Shun en fondant en larmes ; quant à Ikki …

Ikki : Ah non là ça suffit cette histoire ! Je me tire !

Il commence à s'éloigner.

**Ah non , toi ça suffit ! Où tu vas comme ça !**

Ikki : J'en sais rien , mais sûrement pas là haut !

**Dis donc , ça commence à bien faire que tu tailles toujours quand ça devient important ! A se demander si t'as pas la trouille !**

Ikki : Non mais dis donc , je te permets pas ! 

**Dans ce cas , tu restes avec les autres pour une fois , ton numéro de cavalier seul il me tape sur le système , compris ? RESTE ICI !**

Le sol tremble .

Ikki : Heu …c'est bon je reste pas la peine de s'énerver …

Seiya : Ouais , on y va …mais quand même …

**Oui ?**

Seiya : Il va pas encore s'en aller quand on sera sur le point de le coincer dis ?

**Ah , non ! Pas cette fois .**

Hyoga : Promis ? 

_Oui ._

Seiya : Bon , alors (soupir…) on y va . 

Et environ une heure après ( ce fut d'autant plus long qu'ils y sont allés en traînant des pieds ) nos héros rentrent enfin dans la maison du bélier .

Seiya : Ya quelqu'un ?

Silence .

Shiryu : Bon , Mû n'est pas là , on dirait …On s'en va ?

Hyoga : Non , attendez ! Ya un bruit …

En effet , on entend un bruit plutôt insolite en ces lieux…

_Cliclicliclicliclicliclicliclicliclicliclicliclicliclic…_

Hyoga : …On dirait un clavier d'ordinateur !

Seiya : Et depuis quand Mû en aurait un ?

Le cliquetis continue , à une telle cadence que l'utilisateur doit être un virtuose du clavier . Perplexes , nos héros cherchent dans les coins et finissent par apercevoir , de dos , quelqu'un en train de taper à l'ordinateur et qui porte l'armure du bélier mais qui n'est sûrement pas Mû . Ne serait ce que parce que une paire de seins aménagés à l'avant permet de comprendre qu'il s'agit d'une fille - une fille mate à cheveux châtains , raides , tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle fait qu'elle ne remarque absolument pas la présence derrière elle .

Shun : ( lui tapotant l'épaule) …Excusez - nous …

Fille : AAAAAHHHHHH !

Elle se lève d'un bond et masque précipitamment l'écran.

Seiya : Qui es tu ? Tu n'es pas Mû !

Fille : Ca non ! Je suis Hiroshima , la grande fanfiqueuse sur le thème d' Harry Potter !

Ikki : C'est un drôle de nom…

Hiroshima : Mais c'est parce que je suis une vraie bombe ! Mais non , parce que je suis une vraie catastrophe en fait…

Seiya : De Harry Potter? Alors c'est pas toi qui écrit cette fic ?

Hiroshima : Ca va pas non ! Le cerveau de psychopathe d'où sort cette merde en boîte , c'est celui de ma sœur ! Evidemment comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sert de l'ordi , ça a bugué et je me suis retrouvée ici …J'avais besoin d'un endroit avec une prise mais les connards qui gardent l'entrée ne voulaient pas me laisser entrer parce qu'ils disaient que j'étais pas un chevalier ….

Ikki : T'as l'air trop jeune pour ça de toute façon …

Hiroshima : Moins que toi pauv' con , j'ai 16 ans !

Ikki : Ah ? Je l'aurais pas cru …

Hiroshima : J' ai dû mettre l'armure qui correspond à mon signe pour entrer et maintenant ça fait une heure que je cherche à neutraliser le virus qui me coince ici …

Seiya : En tout cas si tu revoit ta sœur tu lui diras que c'est une vraie sadique !

Ikki : C'est de famille , non ?

Vu la tête de Hiro- sama , ça va pas tarder à être une tournée de Crystal Wall dans la gueule pour tout le monde (sauf peut-être Shiryu qui est son préféré )

Hiroshima : J'AI PAS DEMANDE A ENTRER DANS CET UNIVERS DE MERDE POUR ME FAIRE INSULTER EN PLUS !

…Des bouts de plâtras tombent du plafond .

Hyoga : Heuu…Pas la peine de s'énerver ! Tu saurais pas si ta sœur s'est retrouvée ici aussi ?

Hiroshima : Ch'ais pas faudrait aller voir en haut …Je sais pas si elle sera de très bonne humeur mais à toi au moins elle ne fera rien t'es son préféré …

En soupirant ils se dirigent vers les marches …

Hiroshima : Ben pourquoi vous prenez l'escalier ? Ya un ascenseur !

Tous : Un quoi !

Hiroshima : Non mais quelle bande de niais …Forcément les chevaliers d'or vont pas prendre des heures pour rentrer chez eux ! Il s'arrête aux Poissons , et l'entrée est dans ce temple …

Shiryu : Où ça ?

Hiroshima : Troisième pilier à droite , grand fou ( sourire charmeur)

Elle sursaute et court se rasseoir devant l'écran tandis que les chevaliers s'engouffrent dans l'ascenseur . Qui comme prévu s'arrête 12 étages plus loin .

Seiya : C'est le temple des Poissons …Bon j'espère qu'il est vide …

Shiryu : Ouais , parce que …Si Aphrodite il est revenu de chez Hadès lui aussi…

Hyoga : Faudrait vérifier qu'il est là …

Ikki : Oui , c'est ça …

Shun : Ben qu'est ce que vous avez à tous me regarder comme ça ? Vous voulez pas que j'y aille quand même ?

Seiya : Mais si , puisque c'est toi qui l'a eu la dernière fois !

Shun : Oui mais quand même , j'ai failli y rester …( regard insistant des autres) Bon , d'accord … ( A ses chaînes ) Trouvez mon ennemi !

Et elles partent en serpentant vers un coin de la salle .

L'extrémité pointue de la chaîne : On tire ou on pointe ?

L' extrémité ronde : T'as pas un peu fini de raconter des conneries , toi ? On est juste en repérage !

Extrémité pointue : Ah , bon …

Elles s'arrêtent en frétillant comme des toutous devant …un paravent ?

Les chevaliers approchent le plus prudemment possible de cet objet pour le moins insolite .

Shun : Il doit être là …

Shiryu : Bon , qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On le renverse ?

Seiya : Oui , à trois .Un , deux , trois …Oh , pardon madame !

Derrière le paravent il y a en effet , occupée à se rhabiller , une femme en culotte et soutien-gorge qui a …la tête d'Aphrodite ? Les chevaliers qui s'apprêtaient à se détourner poliment en restent cloués sur place , les yeux ronds comme des billes .

Seiya : …Aphrodite !

Aphrodite : (enfilant précipitamment son armure) …Soi-même !

Hyoga : Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu t'es fait opérer ou quoi ?

Aphrodite : Non , en fait je ….( devient pivoine) j'ai toujours été comme ça !

Seiya : Quoi …T'es vraiment une nana ?

Shiryu : Ya un truc qui colle pas , la dernière fois qu'on t'as vue t'avais des épaules de déménageur …

Aphrodite : Forcément , normalement je prends des stéroïdes mais là ça fait deux mois que j'attends la livraison…

Seiya : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Aphrodite : Parce que dans cet ordre de machos une femme ne devient pas chevalier d'or et surtout parce que j'allais sûrement pas mettre un de ces masques de bouffonne …

Shun : J'arrive pas à le croire …

Ikki : ( ricanant) Ben moi si ! Parce que franchement , avec un nom pareil…

Seiya : Ca …et avec une voix pareille aussi , on aurait dû se douter de quelque chose …

Aphrodite : Oui, bon, ça va …

Tout le monde se marre ouvertement à présent .

Aphrodite : …Maintenant que vous êtes au courant…

Hyoga : Tu vas nous tuer ?

Aphrodite : (soupir) …Non …Faut se faire à l'idée que personne n'y arrivera jamais …seulement…Vous le direz à personne , hein ?

Seiya : Pas sûr …Une révélation pareille , ya forcément un site que ça va intéresser …

Hyoga : En gros dans la rubrique des news , ça va faire sensation…

Ikki : En vendant l'info je dirais même que ça va nous faire des couilles en or !

Aphrodite en devient vert , pardon verte ( faudra bien s'y faire ) de rage .

Aphrodite : FOUTEZ MOI LE CAMP AVANT QUE JE VOUS ENVOIE SUR LES ROSES ! (au propre comme au figuré)

Nos héros suivent ce sage conseil et franchissent le dernier escalier en 5 minutes chrono.

Seiya : Ca y est -pff- enfin arrivés -pff- on va le coincer …

Ikki : Eh ben -pff- pas trop tôt -pff- ras le bol de courir …

Shiryu : (s'appuyant à un pilier ) Attendez un peu - pff- le temps -pff- de récupérer…

Au bout d'un moment ils pénètrent dans la dernière maison , le suspense à son comble étant amplifié par la mélodie la plus flippante dont Seiji Yokoyama soit capable …

Seiya : Moins fort bordel , ça stresse !

Yokoyama : Oh pardon ! On va la refaire en sourdine…

Ils arrivent en vue du trône où le grand pope est comme promis assis .

Le pope : (éteignant sa télé devant laquelle il s'était un peu assoupi ) C'est pas trop tôt je commençais à trouver le temps long …J'espère au moins que vous avez apprécié la promenade ?

Seiya : Quoi ! Tu l'a fait exprès de te téléporter à tout bout de champ pendant qu'on se crevait à courir derrière ?

Le pope : Exact .

Shiryu : Ca n'a amusé que toi mais tu va le payer ( en position de combat) En garde !

Le pope : Avec plaisir , attends un peu que j'appelle mon armure …

A partir de cet instant , les chevaliers vont aller de surprise en surprise . D'abord, l'armure qui arrive en flottant est celle du lion .

Seiya : …C'était Aiolia ?

Hyoga : Mais non regarde …Ya de la place pour des seins sur cette armure c'est celle d'une fille …

L'armure se met à recouvrir la personne qui était sous la cape : une jeune fille aux yeux bleus , aux cheveux de la même couleur que ceux d'Hiroshima mais aussi ébouriffés que celle-ci les a raides . Et autant Hiro est mate , autant celle –ci est blafarde comme un cachet d'aspirine .

Elle semble s'éveiller d'un long sommeil , regarde devant elle d'un air hagard, puis vacille et s'écroule .

Les chevaliers l'entourent.

Seiya : ..Ca va ? Qui es tu ?

Fille : **Je m'appelle …Oh mince …**

Seiya : On t'as pas sonnée la voix off !

Fille : **Non , c'est**…_Rah -hem _! …Moi qui parlait, parce que c'est moi la voix off, Fée clochette …

Ikki : Encore un nom à la con…

Fée clochette : Ouais mais c'est parce que j'ai le complexe de Peter Pan …

Hyoga : Et si j'ai bien tout suivi (montrant le masque par terre) c'était toi le Pope ?

Fée clochette : Moi…Attends une minute …Ca me revient ! Quand j'étais dans ce putain de costume il contrôlait mon esprit ( faut croire qu'il y avait un résidu de rayon satanique dans le casque !)…Fallait une occasion pour l'enlever…

( sourire charmeur) merci.

Seiya : Ben nous pas merci ! T'es la sœur d' Hiroshima ?

Fée clochette : Oui ?

Ikki : Tu lui ressembles pas beaucoup pourtant…

Fée clochette : ( le regardant lui , puis Shun) Je te crois assez mal placé pour dire ça …

Seiya : Alors elle est de toi cette histoire ?

Fée clochette : Heu …ouais . Jusqu'à ce que ce bug me projette sous ce masque…

Shiryu : Mais au début le pope c'était pas toi .

Fée clochette : Non.

Shun : Ben c'était qui ?

Fée clochette : …

Seiya : Alors ?

Fée clochette : … J'en sais rien.

Seiya : Quoi ? T'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer alors ?

Fée clochette : Ben non.

Les chevaliers cherchent une réponse appropriée à cette navrante affirmation quand une voix retentit au fond de la salle :

Les packs de bière ça rentrait pas dans l'ascenseur , je savais qu'on aurait dû installer un monte-charge !

Et soudain , les chevaliers d'or surgissent avec sous le bras divers accessoires nécessaires à une fête bien arrosée …Mais s'arrêtent tout net en s'apercevant qu'ils ne sont pas seuls .

Camus : Ah…Vous êtes là ?

Hyoga : Oui maître …Et vous , qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ?

Silence embarrassé .

Fée clochette : Alors c'est à ça que sert cette maison maintenant !C'est du propre…

Chevaliers d'or : ( sautant sur l'occasion ) Depuis quand les femmes entrent au sanctuaire ?

Ikki : ( regard en coin vers Aphrodite) Depuis plus longtemps qu'on croit. (regard assassin d'Aphro )

Re- silence embarrassé .

Fée clochette : Bon , ça fait rien ! Si vous voulez vous éclater allez-y faites comme si on était pas là !

Les chevaliers d'or ne se le font pas dire deux fois et se bousculent pour installer la sono .

Seiya : Ben pourquoi tu leur a dit de faire ça ? Ils devraient être au-dessus de ces préoccupations …

Fée clochette : Je sais bien mais à une sauterie où il y a tant de mecs , je devrais réussir à avoir une touche …

Seiya : Heu…

Shiryu : Comment dire …

Ikki : Tu compte pas sur nous quand même ?

Fée clochette : Pourquoi ?

Shun : Ben parce que …

Hyoga : C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit le videur , t'as 22 ans ?

Fée clochette : Oui ?

Hyoga : Dans ce cas vu qu'on a 14 ans ce serait un peu …

Fée clochette : ….Pédophile .(soupir) Mais eux ( désigne les chevaliers d'or)

ils ont 20 ans ?

Seiya : Ben oui , mais …

Fée clochette : Super ! ( part vers eux en se frottant les mains) Où il est Aiolia ?

( son préféré parmi les golds , et pas seulement parce qu'il est de son signe )

Seiya : Si Marine s'en aperçoit elle va l'arranger à grands coups de maillet…

Shiryu : Ouais , ce serait pas si mal …

Hyoga : Parce qu'elle l'aurait , comment dire …

Shun : …Pas volé ?

Ikki : Tout à fait frangin.

Avec un petit sourire sadique , les chevaliers de bronze s'en vont espionner la tentative de Fée clochette , tandis que les chevaliers d'or commencent les réjouissances en entonnant leur hymne , en V.O.( sous- titrée) s'il vous plaît !

_We're the knights of the zodiac ,_

On est les chevaliers du zodiaque ,

_Our shows are formidables ,_

Nos épisodes sont formidables ,

_But many times we're given rhymes _

Même si parfois on nous donne des paroles 

_That are quite unsingable _

Qui ne riment pas 

_We're opéra mad in Sanctuary,_

On fait des opéras de dingues au Sanctuaire 

_We sing from the diaphragm a lot _

On chante pas mal avec le diphragmme 

_We're the knights of the zodiac , _

On est le chevaliers du zodiaque ,

_We dance when we're able , _

On se débrouille bien pour danser ,

_We do routines and chorus scenes with footwork impeccable _

On fait des chœurs et des chorégraphies impeccables 

_We dine well in Sanctuary , _

On bouffe bien au Sanctuaire ,

_We eat ham and jam , and spam a lot _

On se mange pas mal de pêches , de châtaignes , de marrons 

_In war we're though and able , quite infatigable _

A la guerre on est durs et efficaces , tout à fait infatigables 

_Between our guests we sequin vests and impersonate Clark Gable _

Avec les invités on fait des imitations de Clark Gable (je voudrait bien voir

ça ! )

_I have to push the pram a lot ,_

Mais poussons pas mémé dans les orties ,

_It 's a busy life in Sanctuary !_

Au Sanctuaire c'est dur la vie ! 


End file.
